The invention relates to hand carrying of articles or items such as luggage, suitcases, packages or similar items which are provided with some kind of handle for gripping the item. In the case of suitcases particularly, when a person attempts to grip or grasp the handles of two suitcases with one hand, they are usually too far apart due to the width of the suitcases for the attempt to be practical or even possible. This may be true whether the suitcases are of the same size or different sizes. In this invention the problem is solved by providing slidable handles which can be moved to positions adjacent to each other when two suitcases are placed side by side and the handles may be gripped in such position by one hand of the user. A person by the use of the invention may be able to carry four suitcases, two in each hand, with the same facility as such person would carry two suitcases, one in each hand.